47 jours pour moi et rien pour toi Lorelei
by Precieuse
Summary: Un ciel explosant de larmes, des mages, de l'alcool, un amant en retard et un serveuse qui s'est foulée la cheville.


La serveuse immaculée de la Guilde se baladait entre les tables, apportant à ses amis bières, fraisiers ou plats commandés. L'enceinte du réfectoire était beaucoup plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée, et la météo en était la cause. Une forte pluie martelait le toit rendant toute tentative de travail impossible.  
>Nombreux étaient ceux qui se plaignaient de ce temps et la mage d'eau était pour eux la principale fautive. On la cherchait du regard pour lui imposer de rendre le temps clément mais elle était introuvable. Étrange pour une après midi telle que celle-ci. On se mit à rechercher le mage de glace, elle n'était jamais loin de lui, or le néant. Lui aussi était absent.<br>Mirajane apporta un fraisier à la mage chevalière. Cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras, la regardant sérieusement.

**"C'est toi n'est-ce pas?"** Demanda t elle.

L'interrogée sourit, fière d'elle:

**"Il fallait bien que je les case tous les deux!"** Affirma t elle de la manière la plus évidente au monde.

Titania lâcha la démone et soupira:

**"Tu es incorrigible..."**

La serveuse quitta son amie, étant appelée par d'autres alcooliques, dont une certaine mages aux cartes.  
>La salle était trop remplie, pensait elle. Elle marchait rapidement pour tous les servir, courait presque. Cette cadence affolée lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Ses pieds lançaient des signaux d'alertes, mais que pouvait elle y faire? Kinana était malade- le temps surement- et elle se retrouvait seule pour subvenir aux attentes des mages irrités par la pluie et désireux d'alcool. Accélérer était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux.<br>Entre ses grandes enjambées, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Plus que une heure avant son arrivée. Et plus que quelques autres avant SON arrivée...  
>On l'appelait ce qui la tira de ses rêveries. Elle leva la tête cherchant du regard celui qui la voulait. Près de l'escalier menant à l'étage elle distingua un homme au longs cheveux émeuraude lui souriant. Elle fusa en direction de l'unité Raijin.<br>En chemin, elle croisa Natsu et Gajeel au bord de l'explosion des nerfs. Les deux se tenaient par le col, se regardant avec furie. Mirajane non ravie par la situation, s'interposa pour tenter de les calmer. Or Gajeel n'était pas du même avis.  
>Le dragon slayer d'acier bouscula l'immaculée, lui sommant de ne plus le déranger. Cette dernière chancela et lorsqu'elle voulut prendre appui sur sa jambe droite pour se redresser, son mollet la lâcha.<br>Ce brûlant bout de chair et d'os la lançait et à cause de sa faiblesse, elle se retrouva au sol, entourée des débris de verres d'alcool qu'elle tenait précédemment. Elle se surpris elle-même. Se tordre la cheville et tomber, ce n'était pas son genre; elle avait surement dû trop forcer sur quelque chose... Mais quoi? Le choc de la serveuse et de ce qu'elle voulut servir fit taire tout le réfectoire.  
>Ils la dévisageaient effrayés, effrayés à l'idée de la voir énervée surtout. Une tension palpable s'installa dans la salle et on osait même plus respirer, respirer faisait tellement de bruit... L'homme d'acier tremblait et semblait perdu et inquiété.<br>La démone se frotta les yeux. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se transformer et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle soupira et ramassa sa robe. Elle vit une main tendue en sa direction et la prit. Elle se releva et vit son visage. C'était Fried.  
>Il la fixait, inquiété.<p>

**"Je vais bien!"** S'exclama la blanche en penchant la tête.

Le mage sourit, rassuré et lui proposa son bras. Elle acquiesa et s'appuya dessus, ils marchèrent en direction du bar.  
>L'immaculée fit tout son possible pour marcher normalement, mais sa cheville lui infligeait une souffrance perpétuelle. Elle ne s'était pas ratée. Elle sourit à ses amis et l'ambiance revint à la normale.<br>On souffla, la tension baissa de quelques crans et le brouhaha recommença.  
>Mirajane s'accouda au comptoir et Fried s'assit en face d'elle.<p>

**"Que voulais tu me dire?"** Demanda t elle.

Le mage aux enchantements souffla de lassitude et réfléchit gêné. Il avait visiblement du mal à annoncer quelque chose. Voyant son interlocutrice s'impatienter, il laissa tomber finalement la douce manière et lança:

**"En raison du mauvais temps, le train a prit du retard..."**

Mira fronça les sourcils, contrariée.  
>Il continua:<p>

**"Il peut arriver n'importe quand... tout de suite ou demain..."**

Il s'attendait à une répartie vigoureuse de la femme mais elle ne fit rien. L'intéressée se contenta d'observer l'endroit où elle venait de chuter.

**"Les débris..."** murmura t elle.

Le mage à l'épée se releva brusquement et se mit en travers de son chemin.

**"Tu es blessée."** Fit il visiblement contre le fait qu'elle aille à nouveau servir ses camarades.

La démone pouffa.

**"Je vais bien, j'ai dit."** Sourit elle en insistant sur les deux dernier mots, ce qui fit frissonner son opposant qui la laissa passer.

Mirajane s'activa et ramassa les débris se trouvant entre deux allées de tables. Levy vint aider son amie ce qui fit plaisir à la serveuse. Elles rirent toutes les deux, se souvenant de l'expression de Gajeel après la chute de la blanche. Puis elles se séparèrent.  
>Soudainement, la personne fit son arrivée. Elle traversa la grande porte de la Guilde cherchant quelqu'un du regard.<br>De son côté, la blanche s'extasia et fit de grands gestes en direction du nouveau venu pour attirer son attention. Ainsi, elle bondit à sa rencontre et lui sauta au cou.

**"Enfin! Je t'attends depuis si longtemps..."** s'exclama l'immaculée en caressant une chevelure blonde et humide.

La personne dans les bras de la démone rigola.

**"Tu exagères Mira!"** S'exclama la contellationniste avant de repousser doucement la serveuse.

Lucy observa la Guilde, perplexe.

**"Il y a tellement de personnes..."** constata t elle.

Près d'elle, la blanche hocha la tête, retira son tablier et le tendit à la blonde.

**"Je suis sûre que tu as y arriver mieux que moi!"** Affirma t elle en tapotant l'épaule mouillée par la pluie de Lucy.

Cette dernière soupira. Certes devoir servir ces mages l'ennuyait mais c'était pour son amie qu'elle faisait cela. Une amie bien occupée d'ailleurs...  
>La serveuse en titre de Fairy Tail donna quelques instructions à son apprentie avant de s'engouffrer sous le ciel pleurant. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et l'heure du dîné approchait à grands pas. Dehors on s'afferait à toutes sortes de tâches inutiles et on se plaignait de l'humidité.<br>Qu'avaient les gens à haïr cet élément lorsqu'il leur venait du ciel? Le manque d'eau n'était il pas la principale cause de maladies et de décès dans le monde?  
>Mirajane tourna vers l'allée principale et bifurqua sur une épicerie. Elle y entra, ravie de ne plus avoir à sentir ce martèlement incessant sur ses frêles épaules.<br>Elle salua le tenant du magasin.

**"Alors..."**

Elle désignait de l'index les aliments qui l'intéressaient et l'épicier se contentait de mettre la quantité voulue dans une poche.  
>Elle se gratta le menton, réfléchissant au menu qu'elle leur avait choisi. La liste de la nourriture défila dans sa tête et elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié une chose. La chose. La chose principale.<p>

**"Un poulet fermier s'il vous plait"**

Elle paya et sortit, les bras chargés d'au moins une dizaine de kilos d'aliments. Elle observa ses mains, elle était bien plus chargée qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir l'être.  
>Soudain elle entendit un son grave. Une tonalité qui la percuta en plein ventre. Huit heures. Elle resta figée, pensive, quelques secondes avant de décoller en direction de SON appartement.<br>Sa course se voulait tellement rapide qu'elle sentait les forts coups qu'elle infligeait à ses genoux en courant. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal car en plus de son propre corps, elle portait une charge non négligeable. De plus, et surtout, son mollet la brûlait intensément. Elle savait bien que sa cheville enflait car elle sentait de moins en moins ce membre. Membre qui la faisait boiter, mais qu'importe! Il fallait qu'elle commence et finisse surtout le plus vite possible de cuisiner.  
>Elle jetait de rapides coups d'oeil aux ruelles de Magnolia et lorsqu'elle reconnût celle où son amant résidait, elle tourna d'un coup sec. Or ses membres ne suivirent pas la cadence. Sa jambe droite monta au ciel et son corps s'écrasa durement au sol. Elle venait de glisser à cause d'une grosse flaque d'eau, ses vêtements et ses courses étaient trempés.<br>Le monde tangua un peu et l'immaculée comprit que sa tête avait aussi reçu sa part du gâteau dans la chute. Elle se releva rapidement, trop même car le sol vacilla à nouveau. Elle ramassa ses poches de courses et marcha vers l'appartement. Son mollet était encore plus en feu, mais bien trop peu pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle s'exécutait.  
>La table était mise, couverts et assiettes en double. Elle avait préparé la veille les desserts, l'entrée et les apéritifs étaient aussi prêts à être dégustés. Il ne manquait plus que la cuisson du plat. La cuisson du poulet.<br>Mirajane s'était douchée, évitant ainsi de tomber malade, et portait une longue robe noire fendue au niveau de la jambe droite avec de jolis talons ébène. Elle les avaient achetés la semaine précédente et c'était la première fois qu'elle les mettait. Ils étaient très beaux mais aussi assez douloureux. Avec les ampoules des nouvelles paires de chaussure et sa foulure de cheville, son mollet ne pouvait décidément pas guérir...  
>Tout en remuant sa casserole pour faire mijoter son poulet, la blanche se mit à fredonner une chanson<p>

_Tu disais que j'étais séduisante,_  
><em>Or je me voulais juste attendrissante.<em>  
><em>Tu pensais que je te charmais,<em>  
><em>Et que tu étais le seul à aimer...<em>  
><em>Lorelei.<em>

Sa voix était douce et mélancolique, elle respirait l'envie et le regret.  
>Cette mission avait trop duré pour elle! 47 jours! 47 jours sans nouvelles de lui! Après ça, il voulait encore se terrer dans un train?! Elle se promis intérieurement qu'à son retour, elle lui flanquerait une belle baffe, histoire de lui échauffer la joue. Après cela elle l'embrasserait, mais seulement après lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.<br>Ainsi, en marmonnant des injures, elle entendit des bruits de pas près de la porte d'entrée. Elle se rua vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, excitée. La personne qui se dessina à l'encadrement de la porte n'était autre que Fried. Elle soupira, déçue. Elle l'invita à rentrer.

**"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien..."** murmura-t-il intimidé **"Ton mollet..."** commença t il.

**"Tu veux du thé?"** S'enquit l'immaculée en coupant la parole au mage.

Elle lui souriait, aimablement et l'homme fut conquit.

**"Oui s'il te plait."** Affirma t il.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'appartement où ils se trouvaient était en réalité un studio et Fried put s'asseoir sur le canapé, tout en observant la blanche agir. Lorsqu'elle revint pour servir son invité, ce dernier vis le mollet meurtri de la créature, n'étant plus caché par l'îlot central.  
>La blanche se baissa pour poser le verre de thé sur la table basse et l'homme à la chevelure émeraude la tira vers lui. Elle se retrouva assise près de lui sur le canapé, surprise. Ensuite Fried se leva, se tint en face de la blanche et posa ses mains au dessus des épaules nues de la femme. Il l'entourait ainsi des bras et la fixait avec colère.<p>

**"Tu as vu l'état de ta cheville?!"** Cria t il.

Il se baissa et leva vigoureusement la cheville droite de la blanche. Cette dernière gémît de douleur.

**"A mon avis, cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir si tu ne prenais pas soin de ton propre corps..."** finit il par dire avec douceur.

Mirajane comprit que cet homme s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'elle avait mal agi en jouant à l'insensible. Elle abandonna son expression de surprise pour opter pour un regard plus désolé et remerciant.  
>Il l'observa un instant, surpris de constater ce changement d'attitude puis baissa la tête vers son pied.<br>Son index droit commença à caresser les extrémités de ce membre, dessinant un cercle magique. L'immaculée vit ses joues prendre la couleur de la chevelure de Titania.

**"Fried... je vais b..."** elle bafouai des paroles, hésitante, lorsque Fried leva sa main gauche.

Il la pria de se taire puis psalmodia des doux murmures, composant une formule magique de guérison.  
>Les traits de visage de la blanche s'adoucirent sous l'effet thérapeutique du sort. Elle ressentit un bien fou, et sentit son mollet se libérer d'un étau d'acier et de flammes. Ensuite, le mage sortit de sa poche un bandage aussi blanc que la chevelure de Mirajane et l'enroula autour du pied meurtri de la femme. Celle ci ressentit une immense culpabilité. L'homme émeraude s'était douté qu'elle se ferait du mal et avait prit de son temps pour acheter un bandage et la rendre visite. Elle sentait ses mains chaudes et protectrices toucher avec douceur ce pied qui la faisait atrocement mal. Fried esquissa un sourire ravi. Il avait terminé, et la cheville de la blanche semblait bien moins amochée.<br>L'immaculée se baissa pour remercier cet homme. Au même moment, il prit sa cheville entre ses deux mains et baisa ce bout de chair et d'os. La démone se figea, choquée par l'attitude de son ami. Les deux se regardèrent, intensément. Des yeux de l'homme se dégageait du désir, un désir effroyable, un désir terrifiant. Quant à elle, Mirajane fixait son ami inquiète. Inquiète dans le sens où il pouvait faire quelque chose qu'ils allaient regretter tous les deux.  
>Soudain, une secousse. Un son grave et retentissant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un battement. Un battement brusque et rapide. Ce mouvement secoua les deux mages qui tournèrent leur têtes, surpris. Apparu ensuite la silhouette de CET homme. Une carrure impressionnante, de courts cheveux blonds et un regard irrité par l'attente et la pluie.<br>Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il les vit. Un couple visiblement en train de se cajoler, un dîné romantique en tête-à-tête, une soirée parfaite. Une Mirajane magnifique.  
>L'expression de Laxus changea, passant de l'irritation à la colère la plus profonde. Il oublia visiblement que cet appartement était le sien et les fixa, un rictus de dégoût se dessinant sur son visage.<p>

**"Désolé de déranger."** Fit il d'un ton cassant.

L'instant d'après il s'éclipsa, en claquant la porte si violemment qu'il aurait pu la casser.  
>Mirajane et Fried regardaient hébétés, l'endroit où le dragon slayer de la foudre les avaient surpris puis l'immaculée se releva et courut en sa direction. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son homme, son amour qui venait d'avoir tout compris de travers. Tant pis pour la soirée et tant pis pour Fried... Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle l'a trompé. Elle l'avait attendu trop longtemps pour le perdre ainsi, d'une manière aussi stupide...<br>Elle se retrouva dehors, sous une pluie battante à nouveau. Son mollet recommença à lui faire souffrir... Fried n'avait pas tout à fait fini son enchantement. Devant elle, le dos de son amant, marchant sereinement. Elle courut à nouveau, arrivant derrière lui elle l'appela:

**"Laxus!"** L'homme s'arrêta offrant son dos à la blanche.

**"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il n'y a rien entre moi et Fried, il me soignait juste..."** Dit elle, essoufflée par tant de course.

Elle était exténuée par cette journée, et plus rien ne tournait rond dans sa tête. Avait-elle été compréhensible?  
>Le blond baissa sa tête puis fit un pas, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un troisième... Il l'ignorait? Il marchait, s'éloignant de la blanche. Elle le regardait, le regard vide, s'éloigner d'elle.<br>Elle resta, scotchée par la confusion une bonne dizaine de minutes puis lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, plus aucune trace de lui. Sa tête pesait près d'une tonne, elle avait extrêmement froid et avait très mal. Mal au mollet et mal au c½ur.

**"Pourquoi?"** souffla t elle.

Elle leva la tête au ciel, sombre et mouillé. Ce joli ciel inspirant la solitude et la mélancolie... Ces sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit pendant 47 jours. Trop familiers pour elle, et trop douloureux. Non, elle se devait d'agir. Elle réfléchit. Le seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver était la Guilde.  
>Elle prit donc la direction de la Guilde, d'un pas rapide. Or même arrivée là bas, il ne voudra pas l'écouter. Il suffit qu'il la voit pour qu'il se renferme et elle serait allée jusqu'à là bas pour rien... Lorsqu'elle put distinguer la forme de leur bâtiment favori, elle se transforma en oiseau et survola la toit. D'en haut, elle pouvait jeter un coup d'oeil sur le réfectoire et constater la présence de chaque personne. Laxus était bien là, assis devant le comptoir qu'elle occupait habituellement, les yeux rivés sur la chope de bière qu'il tenait à la main. Elle observa aussi les autres résidents de la cantine. Elle sourit, elle avait eu une idée.<br>Elle atterrit, puis se transforma, prenant la forme de la personne à l'origine de ses maux au mollet.  
>Gajeel rentra dans la Guilde, essayant d'avoir une démarche aussi masculine et virile que possible. La cheville meurtrie n'aidant pas beaucoup, elle se sentait comme une personne soûlée.<br>Les yeux se rivèrent sur lui, un chuchotement amusé prit forme. Gajeel fronça les sourcils:

**"Vous voulez quoi?"** grogna t il, essayant d'imiter parfaitement sa voix.

La mage aux cartes s'approcha de lui. Elle était rouge et souriante d'alcool. Elle lui tapota l'épaule:

**"C'est déjà fini avec Levy?! C'est Mirajane qui sera déçue, elle qui voulait qu'il y ait plus de ... plus d'action entre vous!"** Finit elle, hystérique.

Agacée, Mirajane alias Gajeel continua sa route sachant que sa supercherie ne durera pas longtemps. Elle marchait en direction de la scène, d'où le dragon slayer d'acier avait l'habitude de chanter. Elle s'arrêta non loin de Laxus, fixant son dos. Il se retourna, et elle continua sa route.  
>Lorsque Gajeel prit place sur scène, un brouhaha amusé prit forme. Nombreux étant ceux qui se plaignaient d'avance du supplice qu'il allait leur infliger. Elle les ignora et déclara.<p>

**"Je vais vous chanter une chanson. Elle se nomme Lorelei..."**

Le public éclata de rire. Le dragon slayer de la foudre ne broncha pas, tournant le dos à l'attraction de la soirée.

**"Lorelei a plusieurs significations, il signifie 'musique' et pour une femme 'attirante'. On dit aussi que ce prénom fait référence aux sirènes..."**

Les yeux de Gajeel étaient on ne peut plus sérieux et le public était lui, incrédule.  
>Mirajane reprit sa voix habituelle et commença à chanter:<p>

_Tu disais que j'étais séduisante,_  
><em>Or je me voulais juste attendrissante.<em>  
><em>Tu pensais que je te charmais,<em>  
><em>Et que tu étais le seul à aimer...<em>  
><em>Lorelei.<em>  
><em>Tout nous opposait,<em>  
><em>Pourtant tu insistais.<em>  
><em>Nous nous sommes attirés,<em>  
><em>Et tu l'as regretté.<em>  
><em>Lorelei.<em>  
><em>Je suis bien trop superficielle,<em>  
><em>Je suis bien trop cruelle,<em>  
><em>Ma stupidité t'as offensé,<em>  
><em>Et tu me vois regretter<em>  
><em>Lorelei.<em>  
><em>Sache que je t'aime,<em>  
><em>Qu'au monde, seul toi me suffit.<em>  
><em>Sans toi je serait blème,<em>  
><em>Telle un cadavre sans vie.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Je suis bien trop attirante,<em>  
><em>Pourtant c'est cette Lorelei qui t'attire.<em>  
><em>Je suis bien trop séduisante,<em>  
><em>Pourtant m'échapper t'est impossible.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Nous nous sommes offerts nos coeurs,<em>  
><em>Nos rires, nos passions et nos pleurs.<em>  
><em>Nous ne pouvons vivre l'un séparé de l'autre,<em>  
><em>Tu le sais alors, donne moi en une autre.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Une autre et dernière chance...<em>

Elle finit sa chanson, la voix enrouée et les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il la rejette.  
>Le public, lui était hypnotisé, ne se posant même pas la question sur la cohérence de la voix de Gajeel. Ils étaient bien trop séduits par la voix de la chanteuse pour réaliser que c'était Mirajane qui s'exprimait.<br>De son côté, Laxus avait au fur et à mesure de la chanson, tourné en direction de la scène. Il avait d'abord été surpris, puis avait considéré plus attentivement le son qui s'échappait de cette bouche. Tout de suite après, il reconnût son amante, dans la peau de cet homme et fut conquis. Bercé par la douceur de sa voix, il avait écouté l'intégrité de la chanson les paupières closes mais attentif. Il enregistra chacun de ses mots, de ses syllabes, de ses soupirs. Lorsque l'enchantement se termina il ouvrit les yeux, énervé contre lui-même à l'idée qu'il avait blessé une si belle créature.  
>Le blond se leva, faisant valser son tabouret et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la scène. Lorsqu'il fut en face du dragon slayer d'acier en apparence, le public reprit connaissance et observa intrigué, le nouveau venu.<br>Le c½ur de l'immaculée battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser ou sortir carrément de sa cage thoracique. Elle voulait parler et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était pétrifiée et le regard sérieux du blond la terrifiait.  
>Il se baissa et à la surprise de tout le monde, embrassa le chanteur. Son baiser était fougueux, passionné et Mirajane gémissait, incapable de contenir tout ce désir.<br>Le public se figea dans un silence religieux. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, personne n'osait dire quelque chose... On voyait Laxus embrassant Gajeel... Mais que se passait-il? On se regardait interloqué, inquiet et complètement choqué par cette action si... inattendue. L'incompréhension gagnait le c½ur des autres mages lorsque l'image de Gajeel s'estompait.  
>A la place, on distinguait de plus en plus une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux immaculés, portant une longue et jolie robe noire mouillée par la pluie. Elle était rouge, rouge d'embarras et de fatigue, et tremblotait.<br>Les spectateurs soufflèrent, soulagés de constater qu'il n'y aurait ni triangle ni carré amoureux et parlèrent entre eux pour rire de l'absurdité de la scène qu'ils avaient imaginé.  
>En haut de l'estrade, Laxus retira ses lèvres de celles de son amante et la fixa:<br>"Je suis désolé." Dit-il  
>La démone acquiesça puis frappa le blond au visage. Sur sa joue plus précisément. Le petit fils du maître observa amusé l'immaculée et annonça sensuellement:<p>

**"Je vais devoir te punir..."**

Mirajane sourit à son amant.

**"Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi..."** lui murmura t elle à l'oreille tout en laissant s'échapper quelques soupirs.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Ils se séduisaient mutuellement, tel un défi. Ils en avaient envie, tellement envie.

**"Je vais rattraper nos 47 jours de perdus..."** annonça Laxus.

L'immaculée sourit, heureuse. Lui aussi avait compté tout ce temps perdu. Lui aussi attendait son retour avec impatience. Lui aussi...  
>Le blond se baissa et prit dans ses bras la blanche, telle une princesse. Elle gloussa, surprise.<br>Ils traversèrent l'allée centrale sous un lourd silence et quittèrent la Guilde. Avant de sortir dehors, Laxus ôta son manteau et le posa sur la tête de Mirajane. Or lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sous le ciel, ils remarquèrent que celui-ci ne pleurait plus.  
>La pluie avait disparu et les tourments de la serveuse aussi.<p> 


End file.
